is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Peterson/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Adam's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. However because of Youtube's restrictions, I would put parenthesis on some parts because the video was deleted due to copyright claims made from the creators of the game. Season 1 Chapter One *I'll get my own back. *I'm excited. *I jump up and down, excited. (She was amazed about the Nightmareden's concert as Colin shows up on stage during the performance.) *I love this music. *My heart stops beating. (Upon seeing Adam's appearance) *I find him magnetic. *I feel alive! *I mumble. (When Matt tried to call her) *I manage a stammering "hi". (As she greets Adam backstage) *My shyness dissipates. *I poke my tongue out at him. (Matt was joking about her being a monster) *I put my index finger on my lips, teasingly. *I make a joke out of it. (When Adam asks her about other girls as mentioned by Doris are after his butt) *Thanks to Matt! *I don't feel guilty. *I blush. *I understand. *I decide to take the reins. *I take my beer back. (As Matt arrives to see them) *I don't want to leave. *I don't manage it. (Episode 3 is cut due to copyright claims) *I prefer drummers. *About the concert. (Upon meeting Lisa at the lobby) *No problem, I can cope. *I deserve it. *I brazenly lie! (As she compliments on Matt's corporate attire) *I answer in a mocking tone. (When Gabriel was chatting on her email) *I love that instrument. (As she remembers about Adam when he play drums during their performance) *I smile like an idiot. (Adam finally calls on her mobile phone to remember him.) *I'd like to try. (She wanted to try surfing with Adam) *Yes, of course! *I don't remember meeting him. (Lisa explains to her about Colin) *I should send him another text. *I daydream, looking out at the street. *Yes, why not! (Episode 8 was cut due to copyright claims) *I prefer to wait. *I focus on my reply. (When Adam replies her text message) *I'll just look at him. (Episode 10 was cut due to copyright claims) *Tell him the truth. *I want to get to know about Adam. *My breast are too big. *I tease him even more. (She makes fun of Matt) *Sexy clothes. *I'm excited. (As she receives a call from Adam) *I can't wait to see him. *Yes. (As she replies on Lisa's call) *I'm excited. (Being excited to see Adam) *I hesitate. *I pull myself together! (Upon seeing Adam in excitement) *I could eat a horse. *I'm confused. *I hang on to this idea. (When Adam introduces her to Owen) *Charisma. (As she describes Owen's physical appearance) (Episode 15 is missing) *I defend Owen. *I'm not relieved. *No, impossible. *...grab onto the T-shirt. (As she bumps into Adam) *I like this depth. *I sigh. (When Adam tries to tell her what Owen just said to her) *I'm surprised. *I stay serious. *I let it go! *I'm reassured. *I tap both of them on the shoulder. (As she tries to stop both Adam and Owen from arguing) Chapter Two *I don't really feel relieved. (After Adam introduces her to Fiona) *I avoid looking at her. *Yes. *I rather defend myself. *I'm relieved. *I laugh too. *I try to get his attention. (Fiona mentions that Adam is always hanging out with a lot of women which he winks) *Answer clearly. *Very much so! *Why am I not surprised? *I already tried. (When Adam asks her if she can surfboarding) *I already hate her. (Due to Fiona's behavior for being jealous and envy) *I don't care. *I watch him just a little bit longer. (After Fiona showing her jealously to her that Adam is hers) *I'm a bad liar! *I hate that name. (She simply hates Fiona's name) *I take my courage in both hands *No, please carry on! *I'm not the jealous type. *I pick it up right away. *No. *I try to calm down. *I tell the truth. *I don't believe it myself. (After Adam interuppts her to say the truth and decided to come to her apartment) *I glance through the spyhole. *He seems comfortable. (When Adam is now inside of her apartment) *I watch him. *I move up to him. *I rather believe him. *It's surprising. *I nod. (Adam reveals why she left because of Fiona) *I decide not to fret. *I laugh all the more. (After Adam introduces himself to her and they spend time doing funny conversations) *Slight exaggeration. *I'm not the resentful type. *I feel relieved. *I wanted to call him. *I intend to tell her everything. *Yes! *I admire him. (For the second time, Ryan is with her on the elevator) *Wow! *I try to look content. (Upon seeing Cassidy's sillouette) *I play the hypocrite. (When she meets Cassidy) *I tell him the truth. *I scold him, teasingly. *I could have! *Awesome! (When Adam receives the message to her on taking the surf on the beach) *Who cares. *It's not so bad. *Apologize. *I can't ask him. *Casual style. *I send him the message. (As Adam's message told that she has to meet him at Baby Bo's Cantina but instead telling her to see him at Vartan Park) *I move towards him. (Upon meeting him at the ferry) *More than I'll ever be! (As Adam asked if she is ready to surf the ocean waves) *I can't wait. *Go closer to him. *I'm a little cold. (As she feels the cold breeze of the wind) *I'm not ashamed. *I definitely prefer his method. *I have no doubt. *Yes! *I tell him. *I look him up and down. (Upon seeing Adam in shirtless when he's changing his casual outfit to his wetsuit) *I'm laughing deep down inside. *Nervous. *I don't hesitate. *I am even more charmed. *What you said? (It replaces with a period making the sentence into "What you said.") *I wish he would look at me more. *I shake my head. *I crack a joke. *I start the conversation up again. *Absolutely! (She agrees to be with him on the surf) *I turn to look at him. (After they got wet and wild during surfing and looking at Adam) *I feel a little more comfortable. *I feel so small. *That's exactly what I'd like to know. *I hold my breath. *I'm so touched. (When Adam mentions about his grandmother who explains to him about natural women) *I obey. (As she was with Adam when they surf) *I fall off. *I loved it. *My gaze falls on his lips. *Oh yes! Absolutely! *I don't regret. *I play along. (She stutters Adam's body when he took off his wet suit) Chapter Three *I'm going to settle my score to her. (Became angered on Fiona's behavior) *It's not Adam's. (As she smells Owen's when she wore his sweater) *Smile at him. *I growl. (As she confronts Fiona) *I play for time. *I call out to her (After Fiona drags her arm showing her confrontational manner) *I don't know if I should go looking for him or not. (Due to Adam's disappearance) *I'm curious. (Upon hearing the conversation between Adam and Owen) *I stay hidden. *I'll ask him to explain later. *Yes. *Tell him to stay. *I don't care. *I look at him. *I take it off. (She gives Owen's sweater to Adam) *Yes! *Desire. *Confess. *Adam. (As she told Matt about her doubts about Adam) *I blush like a tomato. *No! *Be honest. *I want to go back to sleep! (When she woke up by her pet macau) *I don't know what to think. *Send him a funny message. *I'm waiting for a little, on purpose. *A private place. *I'll invite him to drink a cup of coffee. *Answer. *OK! *I love watching him. *His instrument facinates me. (Knowing his love of drums) *I love it. *I understand. *No. (When Adam asks her if she was in a trance while in a drunken state) *I'm not at all bored. *A coffee too. *I want to ask him the question. *I agree. *I answer. *Look at up him. *Ask him. (When she asks Adam if they were still friends) *I like games. *Tell the truth. *Rush up to him. *A provocative kiss. (As the two made their first kiss) *Put my hands on his chest. (When she touches his chest) *A couple in love. *Forward. *Let her stew. (Upon meeting with Lisa at Starlite) *Confess. *Yes. *I agree. *I nod. *I recognize who it is. *Seduce him. *Oh yeah! *I wanted to get burned. *I answer him. *I taunt him. (As Matt constantly teases her) *I refrain from laughing. (When an angered Gabriel gave Matt some pile of files) *Count on it! *Positive. *I set him on fire. (When she response Adam's text message) *Excited. *I'm annoyed. *Hmmm... Amiable, that's all. (As Adam introduces her to Derrick)